The present invention relates to heat-resistant reinforced polyurethane/polyurea foams prepared by the reaction of organic polyisocyanates with isocyanate-reactive compositions containing organic diamines having moderated reactivity toward organic polyisocyanates.
Reinforced urethane-based foams prepared by reaction injection molding are known. E.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,696,954, 5,208,269, and 5,389,696 and reissued U.S. Pat. Re 33,609. Reinforced foams can be prepared by introducing the reactants into a mold containing a reinforcing material in the form of fibrous mats.
An object of the present invention was to obtain improved heat performance of reinforced polyurethane/polyurea foams while at the same time maintaining a processable reaction profile. It has now been found possible to obtain such advantageous properties by using organic amines having moderated reactivity toward organic polyisocyanates.